The Parabola of Crazy Love
by Haou Judai 4Ever
Summary: 16 years old Ryou Bakura has just been told that their family has a story just like Romeo and Juliet's love tragedy. And he must obtain a kiss from a descendants of the Sennen family in order to break the curse, or else their family will become even more poorer and his brother might become a beggar! In order to change the fate of his family, Ryou embarks on his love journey.


**Got bored, so I decided to translate my Chinese story to English replacing all the original characters into Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I'm sorry if some parts seem weird,**** it's hard to translate Chinese to English, and**** this story was originally "normal" as in a boy and a girl. There's no way I would go and write Yaoi story as my homework and submit it to my teacher****, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I probably wouldn't be sitting in the freaking school. **

**我不擁有追愛****拋物****線**

* * *

**The Parabola of Crazy Love-Prologue MEET**

"Why did she have stomach ache today!"

Somewhere in the church -

A young woman wearing a wedding dress was holding a mobile phone walking up and down, her brows scrunched together, her mouth a comical O.

"Twe…twelve ice creams? ...Does she think she's an ice man? If I knew that I wouldn't have given the flower girl the red packet!" **(1)**

"Auntie, calm down."

The boy next to her pulled on her dress, comforting her. A pair of crimson eyes and rosy lips was on the boys pale face. He looked so sweet, it compelled people to take a bite.

"Darling, how can I not be calm? The wedding is going to start and we're still missing a flower girl."

The bride snapped her phone shut, pulled her dress inwards and sat down on the floor and began to cry.

"Oh my god! Why, why is life so horrible? Why can't my only wedding in my whole life be perfect?"

"Please don't cry."

The boy walked in front of her and graciously handed her a handkerchief.

"I'm strong enough to hold your dress myself."

"Dear, that's not a problem, I need a pair of children for my wedding in order for good luck. We're missing one!" The bride cried even harder, not worrying about ruining her beautiful make up. "Where am I going to find one now?"

"How about that boy?" The boy pointed his pale fingers, pointing towards the square where a boy wearing white T-shirt and shorts stood. "He looks like a girl, he can pretend to be the flower girl."

The boy he was pointing looked the same age as the crimson eyed boy, he had big brown doe eyes, pure white hair spiking out in different directions. On his hand, he wore a yellow Agate bracelet.

"Wow! He's so cute. You really know how to pick!"

The bride rushed towards the family, her mouth opened and closed, her hands moving urgently as she talked to the parents.

3 minutes later -

She had finally "borrowed" the boy from his parents and had dressed him in the flower girl's dress.

The wedding finally started.

The bride and groom's face wore a happy smile as they came in hand in hand.

In the midst of the enthusiastic cheering and the wedding music, the boys each took hold of a corner of the brides dress and followed the couple as they walked down the aisle towards the priest.

"So that's what marriage is like." The boy with the bracelet said, his eyes absorbing the scene before him.

"Yeah." The crimson eyed boy put on a know-it-all face, "Keep quiet, don't let the adults catch us talking, or they'll scold us."

"Then after our marriage, we can talk?"

The boy's face turned red, "It's my auntie's wedding, not ours!"

"But, we look like a couple wearing these clothes."

"We're just helping them to hold the dress." The boy said, "Besides, we're both boys, we can't marry."

"Oh, I thought your auntie wanted me to marry you..." The white haired boy bowed his head, his eyelashes touching his cheek.

"Are you ok? Don't be sad." The other boy patted him on the cheek, "When we grow up, you can be my bride."

"Really?'

"Yes, I'll buy you a lot of beautiful clothes."

When the couple was reading their vows, the boy took advantage of nobody noticing them and kissed the other boy lightly on the cheek.

The other boy looked stunned for a moment, before smiling, revealing his white teeth, "You promised, let's cross our fingers."

"Ok."

The boy's pinkie reached out….

Half an hour later, the wedding ended. The couple waiting for the boy stepped up and hugged him tightly as he came running out.

"Hey darling, was being a ring bearer fun?" **(2)**

"Yes, it's fun. The bride's dress was really beautiful."

"Of course, you'll also marry later, your bride's dress will probably be even more beautiful. And you will marry the most beautiful girl in the whole world." The man raised him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Suddenly, the man noticed the boy's wrist, his face turned ashen, his lips quivered, as he tried to speak.

The woman's facial expression changed too as she noticed where her husband was looking at.

"Dear, who did you meet?"

"Him…"

The white haired boy pointed to the crimson eyed boy, but he was soon blocked by some of the taller guest.

"When does this damn curse end…?" The man bit his lips and glared helplessly at the sky.

* * *

**(1) It's a Chinese tradition to give red packets, literally a red packet with money inside in times like marriage or New Year. I don't think you English have that kind of tradition. **

**So that flower girl used the red packet money to buy herself ice cream and ate herself sick.**

**(2) The line was supposed to be "Was being a flower girl fun?" But in the original story Ryou was supposed to be a girl, but since I hate gender bend, I tweaked the original story a bit and Ryou is still a boy.**

**So the bride asked the parents to borrow Ryou to be the ring bearer, not the flower girl, since she couldn't tell them, "Hey, your son looks like a girl, and I'm missing a flower girl. I want him to be it." That's why the parents think the Ryou is the ring bearer.**


End file.
